Tinta
by OlieGoldenWolf
Summary: Había tocado fondo. No era más que un miserable condenado a muerte, sin esperanzas de felicidad y con un alma tan negra como la tinta. Fic centrado en Loke, transcurre durante sus tres años en Earthland. Originalmente escrito para la Lories Week 2015, para el día BONUS: Ink (tinta).


**Nota de la autora:** este fic fue originalmente escrito para la Lories Week 2015, para el día Bonus: ink. "Ink" significa "tinta". Ahora, antes de que los fans de Lories quieran lincharme porque Aries no aparece en este fic y Loke está con otra mujer, quiero explicar que la historia está centrada en los pensamiento de Loke durante sus días en Earthland. Es canon que Loke estuvo con otras mujeres durante sus tres años en el mundo humano. Ahora, en mi opinion, este es el peor momento en la vida de Loke, unos meses después de su destierro y justo antes de que se uniera a Fairy Tail. Para mí, este es el momento en que toca fondo. Quise retratar sus pensamiento y salió bastante angsty. De cualquier manera, me gusta mucho cómo resultó el fic, es el mejor que escribí para la Lories Week. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Advertencia:** por depresión y algunos pensamientos suicidas. También hay sugerencias de sexo, pero nada explícito.

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Tinta**

* * *

Tinta.

Su existencia se había vuelto tan negra como la tinta.

No conseguía ubicar el momento exacto en que su vida se había descarrilado incontrolablemente hasta llegar a este punto. Pero mientras yacía acostado en una cama de sábanas baratas con una mujer a su lado cuyo nombre apenas recordaba y una botella de whiskey a medio terminar en la mesa de noche, se dio cuenta de que en algún punto de los últimos meses su vida había cesado de tener sentido y había pasado a convertirse en una mera y negra existencia.

Una existencia que no valía la pena vivir.

Volteó la cabeza hacia el costado, pero la morocha estaba profundamente dormida después de una sesión de agotador placer. Volvió la vista al techo, la mirada completamente vacía, y se preguntó si había alguna manera de apurar el trámite que significaba su destierro. Moriría de todas formas. Al final, cuando no había forma de cambiar su destino, rápido y temprano sonaba mejor que tortuoso y tarde.

Suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana llevándose la botella de whiskey consigo. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, en una postura impropia del León. Sus compañeros celestiales probablemente se preocuparían si lo vieran en ese estado de dejadez y miseria. Pero sus compañeros no estaban allí, nunca volverían a verlo, nunca tendrían que ver el patético rejunte de polvo de estrellas en el que se había convertido. Tch. ¿A quién engañaba? Ya no era el León, solo era una triste sobra de lo que alguna vez había sido el espíritu más fuerte del zodiaco.

Tomó un vaso y se sirvió lo que quedaba del whiskey mientras una risa cínica se abría paso entre sus labios. Sí, últimamente el cinismo había teñido sus pensamientos con su color ocre y su sabor seco. La vida se le hacía irónica, y los manejos del destino estúpidos. Bebió un poco y dejó que el fuerte alcohol le quemara la garganta. Su existencia era irónica, un inmortal condenado a muerte.

Apoyó el antebrazo contra el marco de la ventana, la cabeza contra la mano, y su mirada vacía recorrió la ciudad iluminada en el medio de la noche a través de los vidrios polarizados del motel. Cada pequeña luz se le antojaba una estrella, y si estrujaba su imaginación lo suficiente, podía dibujar constelaciones en el mar de luces, memorias de un lugar al que no podía regresar. Rabia empezó a burbujear dentro de su pecho, sisear a través de su mano que casi rompe el vaso que sostenía, y le devolvió un poco de emoción a los ojos. Podía ver reflejado contra el vidrio tan claro como si realmente estuviera allí al maldito rey que lo había desterrado. Tuvo ganas de reventar el vaso contra la pared, dejar que la furia se apoderara de su cuerpo, destruir todo aquello que le impedía volver a su hogar, volver a sus amigos, volver a _ella_.

Pero respiró un hondo suspiro para recuperar la compostura al tiempo en que sus ojos volvían a vaciarse.

Tinta.

Bajo su mirada, transeúntes nocturnos hacían a escondidas lo que en su vida diurna no podían. A unas cuadras divisó putas trabajando, autos parando y levantando, y un proxeneta cobrando sus honorarios. Aún no había caído tan bajo como para descargar sus deseos carnales con prostitutas, pero siempre le pareció interesante observar como todo tipo de humanos se acercaba temerosamente a ese mundo de tabú. Protegidos bajo el manto de la oscuridad, los humanos se atrevían a lo que en otros contextos no harían, demasiado preocupados por el constante qué dirán.

Curiosa, la naturaleza humana. Curioso como anteponen el parecer en vez del ser. Así, la manzana podría estar totalmente podrida por dentro pero mientras tuviera cáscara reluciente igual la comprarían.

Tomó un trago del whiskey con una sonrisa tan amarga como el brebaje que fluía por su boca. Él era una fruta podrida. Él estaba pudriéndose por dentro, un poco más muerto a cada segundo que pasaba, un vestigio de la grandeza que alguna vez había sido. Y sin embargo, su exterior se conservaba reluciente, joven, atractivo, una perfecta manzana roja que todo amante querría comprar. Mujeres no le faltaban, podía tener cuantas quisiera, pues ninguna se resistía a su seductora sonrisa y a sus ardientes ojos verdes, prometedores de noches únicas e inolvidables.

Así es, amantes le sobraban, pero sin embargo nunca estaba satisfecho, nunca estaba satisfecho porque nunca obtenía lo que realmente deseaba. Y no podría obtenerlo nunca. Le estaba vedado, prohibido, un sueño inalcanzable que ni siquiera podía llegar a rozar por más lejos que extendiera su mano. Si pudiera tener lo que realmente deseaba, solo por una noche, solo por un momento, solo por un precario segundo…

Tiernos ojos compasivos enmarcados por esponjoso cabello rosado y una sonrisa cálida invadieron su mente, se esparcieron por cada rincón de su consciencia hasta no dejar lugar sin conquistar. El rostro de Aries le sonreía con tanto amor que lo que alguna vez fue el espíritu del León tuvo que cerrar los ojos y agarrarse del marco de la ventana para que no lo volteara. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía olfatear su aroma a rocío y flores silvestres, sentir su piel cálida como lana en invierno bajo las yemas de sus dedos, el sabor de su boca sobre sus labios.

Se dejó endulzar por esa fantasía durante unos frágiles segundos que lo llevaron más alto que ningún orgasmo, antes de abrir los ojos y disipar el precioso sueño.

No, no podía permitir que la fantasía echara raíces en su corazón, o de lo contrario lo haría pedazos como dulce veneno que tortura con una falsa ilusión de felicidad. Aries no estaba, nunca más la vería, nunca más sentiría su olor o su sabor, o el suave tacto de su piel bajo sus manos. Nunca más volvería a oír su risa ligera, o vería sus determinados ojos, o tendría que lidiar con un infantil arranque de terquedad. Era un desterrado, un condenado a muerte, penado a morir lenta y miserablemente, sufriendo el no poder despedirse y tener que vivir sin la mujer que amaba.

Bueno, si es que esta existencia negra como la tinta podía llamarse vida.

Escuchó que las mantas se removían inquietas, y cuando volteó la cabeza vio a su amante temporaria sentada sobre la cama, restregándose la cara antes de buscarlo con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron él suspiró con indulgencia, repugnancia y odio hacia sí mismo. La mujer realmente era hermosa. Los ojos tan celestes que brillaban en la oscuridad, la piel bronceada y suave como satén, facciones finas y equilibradas enmarcadas por cascadas de rizos negros. Sus curvas estaban bien posicionadas, sus pechos eran turgentes, las caderas anchas y las piernas largas. Recordó que había atraído la mirada de todos los hombres y algunas mujeres en el bar en el que la había conocido. Se había mostrado indiferente e inalcanzable ante todos los pretendientes que se le había acercado a ella y a sus amigas, pero al final se había rendido ante los encantos del inhumano seductor. Todas las mujeres lo hacían. Era un hombre condenadamente bueno en el arte de la seducción. Podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara. Menos a la que realmente amaba.

-Loke, amor, ¿sucede algo?

Loke. Ese era el nombre que había decidido utilizar para perderse en el mundo de los humanos. Un simple, mundano y condenado a morir humano más.

Ella lo miraba con ojos entre cariñosos y lujuriosos, con intención de atraerlo a la cama. Pero esos lascivos ojos celestes carecían la inocencia de los de color tierra que él amaba. Prometían placer carnal pero les faltaba el calor emocional que la patética excusa de León estaba desesperadamente buscando. Observó a la morocha-Catalina si recordaba bien su nombre- y de repente tuvo ganas de gritar. Quiso tirar abajo el edificio, gastar la energía vital que le quedaba en destruir todo lo que había a su alrededor. Su interior se pudría. Sin embargo, nada afloró a la superficie. La cáscara brillaba reluciente, la jugosa manzana podrida que esta mujer había decidido comprar. Sus labios dibujaron su sonrisa más carismática y le contestó con tono suave, sugerente:

-Solo estaba sirviéndome un trago-dijo mientras se terminaba el whiskey-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?-el tono que imprimió en esas palabras hicieron que Catalina se ruborizara.

Estaba vacío por dentro. Se pudría.

-Solo quiero que vuelvas a la cama conmigo-susurró ella con sonrisa gatuna, palmeando el lugar a su lado.

Leo, Loke, cualquiera que fuera su nombre en ese momento, sonrió con hambre en los ojos.

-Eso puedo arreglarlo.

Se paseó hasta la cama despreocupadamente, mientras observaba a la mujer morderse el labio anticipatoriamente. Por un momento, el gesto le causó repulsión, él mismo se causó repulsión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Él, el orgulloso León, conformándose con descargar su lujuria con una mujer que ni siquiera deseaba? Luego se recordó con amargura que ya no era el León, que no era más que un miserable condenado a muerte, desterrado de su tierra, castigado con todos los placeres que el Mundo Humano tenía para ofrecerle menos ese que su corazón anhelaba tan terriblemente.

Apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama, le acarició el rostro y el cuello con una mano mientras ella entrelazaba los dedos en su cabello y lo urgía a que continuara. No era más que un triste vejestorio de estrella, restos de polvo que alguna vez habían sido luz. Las caricias aumentaron en intensidad, excitando, atrayendo, atrapando. Labios se confundían con dedos, dedos se confundían con lenguas, y el condenado a muerte cerró los ojos, trató de salir de su miseria, pues si se concentraba lo suficiente podía imaginar que esa piel que estaba tocando era pálida como la nieve y que esa boca que besaba era la misma que emitía la risa que adoraba.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que las pensara.

-¿Te importa si te llamo Aries?

Fue demasiado tarde cuando terminó de pronunciar la oración. Catalina levantó la vista del trabajo que estaba haciendo con la lengua y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confusa.

-¿Qué?

Por un momento, una parte intacta de su consciencia se sintió asqueada ante la mera idea de comparar a Aries con una mujer humana común y corriente. Pero era un condenado a muerte que había tocado fondo, cuya lamentable existencia se sostenía en los placeres carnales que los humanos le pudieran ofrecer y el alma vacía. Moriría tarde o temprano, y el maldito de su rey le había negado el último deseo que podría haber pedido, lo único que realmente le importaba. Su existencia no era más que un miserable pedazo de tinta que pronto sería borrado de la tristeza de este mundo. Una atrocidad más o menos no le hacía la diferencia, sinceramente. Si tan solo podía otorgarse esta pequeña indulgencia, tal vez su existencia sería un poco menos infeliz.

-¿Te importa que te llame Aries mientras tenemos sexo?-preguntó con la mirada tan vacía como su pecho.

Ya no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba.

Varias expresiones cruzaron el rostro de la mujer, entre ellas la confusión, la indignación y la rabia. Sin embargo, la excitación que humedecía su entrepierna pareció ganarle a cualquier orgulloso problema que tuviera, porque después de unos segundos susurró:

-Haz lo que quieras.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Bien-fue lo único que contestó. No tenía la paciencia para soportar quejas.

La noche fue lenta y extremadamente erótica. Se perdió en el juego del sexo, se permitió borrar sus desdichas con ardiente placer lujurioso mientras que gritos y gemidos se perdían más allá de ese cuarto de motel barato. Dejó que sus dedos imaginaran que recorrían la piel que adoraba y que sus labios soñaran con el sabor de la primavera. Cuando finalmente llegó a su clímax y placer blanco nubló su visión, fue el nombre de la mujer que amaba el que coronó sus labios, y por un momento la ilusión de felicidad casi pareció real. Pero luego ese momento terminó, y la realidad destruyó la fantasía.

Tinta.

Exterior que reluce e interior que se pudre. Veneno negro como la tinta corroyendo poco a poco lo que quedaba de su corazón.

La calma y el cansancio los encontraron con ella descansando sobre su pecho, contenta ahora que había sido complacida y con el percance de los nombres completamente olvidado. Él miraba al techo con ojos límpidos, preguntándose si convendría insinuar que deberían arreglarse para irse, ya que el hotel lo estaba pagando él. Una parte de su interior estaba preocupada, pues por primera vez el placer físico no había conseguido erradicar su dolor existencial. Seguía sintiéndose vacío.

-¿Eres mago? Sabes, en la ciudad vecina esta este gremio increíble, es el gremio más fuerte del país.

Escuchó la voz de la mujer que estaba abrazando, y por una simple cuestión de respeto volteó el rostro para mirarla a la cara.

-¿En serio?-preguntó cortésmente.

-Sí, está lleno de magos increíbles. Estoy segura de que te aceptarían sin dudarlo, no se perderían una oportunidad como tú.

Loke la miró a los ojos y le parecieron tan fáciles de leer que le dio lástima. Una muchacha con deseos de grandeza, esperando que él fuera a gremio más poderoso del país, se convirtiera en un mago reconocido y se la llevara con él. Los humanos eran aburridamente repetitivos.

Suspiró, pensando que el dinero extra tampoco le haría daño, y que en una ciudad grande sería fácil confundirse entre la multitud.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó con un dejo de vida asomando en su voz.

-Fairy Tail.

El nombre retumbó en sus oídos y luego siguió el silencio.

Fairy Tail. Tal vez las hadas pudieran devolverle una razón para vivir.


End file.
